Katy Johnson
Lil' Peepz Kayla.png|Katy's Lil' Peepz form. Business Friendly Pretty Girl.png|Katy's Business Friendly form. Katy.jpeg|Katy's normal form. Image.jpeg|Katy grounded! Katy is a troubled maker girl who gets grounded by her mom and dad. Voice: Kate/Kendra Born: October 20, 1984 Likes: Movies (such as Beavis and Butthead: Do America, MLAATR: Escape from Cluster Prime, Minions, Despeciable Me 1, and 2, Toy Story 1, 2, and 3, Inside Out, Home, Chicken Little, Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown, The Lion King 1, 2: Simba's Prime, and 1/2, and more) Shows: Beavis and Butthead, American Dad, Family Guy, The Simpsons, The Cleveland Show, Keroppi & Friends, Looney Tunes, The Looney Tunes Show, Baby Looney Tunes, Peanuts, Blue's Clues, SpongeBob SquarePants, Arthur, Panty and Stocking, MLAATR, Rocko's Modern Life, CatDog, Gravity Falls, TAWOG, Regular Show, Phineas & Ferb, Fairly OddParents, Sawga, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, TTTE, PB&J Otter, Blues Clues, Tree Fu Tom, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Teen Titans, PPG, Dexter's Labortary, The Animaniacs, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, Dragon Tales, and more. Animals, Dogs, Cats, Snakes, Elephants, Tigers, Giraffes, Lions, Dolphins, Sea Turtles, Whales, Squids, Goats, Dragons, Dinosaurs, Cows, Horses, Pigs, Mouses, Rats, Birds, Bunnys, and more. Colors: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Lime, Pink her clothes, even her pants, Orange, Magenta, Lava, Brown, Gray, Gold, Tan her skin tone, and others. Favorite parts of school: Computer Lab, Spanish, Art, Science, Music, Social Studies, Reading, The Gym, P.E., and Getting an A+ on a test. Hoildays: Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years Eve wears her baby diaper, a "Happy New Years!" banner, and a hat Valentines Day, Easter, The 4th of July, and Vacation wears her swimming clothes every vacation they go to. Vacation Places: Universal Studios in Florida, Destin, and Walt Disney Land. Sports: Baseball team loses sometimes, Football, Soccer, Volleyball, Bowling, Tennis, Boxing, and more. Restruants: Apple Bee's, Jack in the Box, Baskin Robbins, Quarters - Endless Entertainment, McDonalds, Burger King, DQ, Wendy's, Harvey's, and more. Play Places: Chuck-E-Cheese, Skate Galaxy, Pizza Planet Toy Story, and Peter Piper Pizza. Theaters: AMC Theaters, and Cinemark. Pizza places: Papa Johns, Fox's Pizza, and Pizza Hut. Stores: Toys R Us, Target, Walmart, Best Buy, Goodwill, Walmart Neighborhood Market, and Sam's Club. Juices and Drinks: Milk, Chocolate Milk, Strawberry Milk, Water, Caprisun, and Hi-C juices. Yogurts: All Yoplait, and Danone yogurts, with vanilla and chocolate puddings. Food: Candy, Pies, Burgers, Chicken Nuggets, Pizzas, Cakes, Cookies, Chips, Ice Creams, Fruits, and Vegetable. Online websites: Club Penguin, Poptropica, and Webkinz. Games: Mario, Pacman, Sims 1, 2, 3, and 4,Kirby, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wario Ware, and Donkey Kong Country. Game consoles: GBA, DS, PS2, XBOX, Wii, Wii U, PC games, Gamecube, PS1, PS3, PSP, Sega Genesis, NES, and SNES. OS Systems: Windows, Mac OS, and others. Friends: Tom Girlfriend, Eric, David, Aaron, Sophie the Otter, Dylan, Brendan Barney, Bill, Andrew Clark, and Macusoper Busters Dislikes: Disgusted food, getting grounded, getting an F-, villains, spoiled brats, getting killed, least favorite parts of school, least favorite shows, going to jail, her mom, her dad, and her brother Eric. * Katy is made by KeroKeroKeroppi HasunoueisBack. Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters voiced by Kate Category:Characters voiced by Kendra Category:October births Category:1984 Births Category:Living people Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Characters portrayed by Pretty Girl